My Little Soldier Baby
by bechloe1802
Summary: This is a full fic to my Christmas one shot 'Santa Bring My Soldier Home'. Where Beca is in the United States Army. It is a prequel as well as a sequel. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.
1. Intro

**A/N: Okay, so this is my fic to accompany the one shot I wrote over Christmas about Beca being in the military. I know it's short, but it's just a small intro to the story. IT IS A BECHLOE FIC, just ya know FYI. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.**

"You did what?!"

Okay, to be fair, Beca should have been a little more tactful in the way she told her father that she had joined the United States Army, but she was too excited for that right now. Ever since she was little Beca had always wanted to be a soldier. She grew up playing with toy guns and dressing in camo. She wasn't too good at taking orders, or being subservient to authority, but she would learn and one day she can be the one giving orders.

"Dad, you knew this was coming."

"I didn't think it would be before you even finish high school! You're 17 Beca."

Beca repressed the urge to fold her arms and roll her eyes. She knows that what she signed up for will be dangerous but it's all she wants to do. He should be proud of her for wanting something so honourable.

"Have you told Stacie?"He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Beca's sigh of defeat was answer enough for him.

"She'll be devastated Bec."

"She will not! Don't tell me what she will think or feel! You barely fucking know her!"

Beca huffed and picked up her jacket before storming out of the house and into her car, pulling her phone out and calling the one person she needs right now.

"Stace can you come meet me at the tree house? I've got good news."

"If it's so good then why do you sound sad?"

"I'll explain when you get there."

She hangs up and heads to the tree house the two girls built when they were kids.

She sighs as she looks around at all the memories they had shared over the years and it makes her slightly sad that soon she'll have to leave all this behind to head off to basic training. As much as she hates the small town of Jackson, she'll miss the people and the fun they had.

It doesn't take Stacie too long to join the small brunette. As they sit opposite each other with legs crossed, Beca swallows hard before looking up at the tall brunette.

"I got in."

Stacie processes for a second before squealing happily and pulling Beca into a bear hug.

"Oh my God babes! I'm so proud of you. I knew you would get in. Now, questions."

"Go ahead." Beca smiles at her.

"They still have 'Don't ask, Don't tell'. What are you going to do if they find out Beca?"

Beca nods, she expected this question and she already knows her answer.

"Well, easy. I'm not in a relationship and I don't plan to be for a while Stace. So, they'd never have any suspicions that I'm gay."

"What if something changes in the future Bec? You never know what'll happen or who you'll meet."

"Oh come on Stacie." Beca lets out a loud laugh.

"I'm sure you're right. Maybe next week I'll meet a tall, toned, redhead who I will fall head over heels for and it will fuck with all of my plans before I even leave for Basic." Beca says sarcastically, still laughing as her best friend rolls her eyes and laughs with her.

"So, how'd your dad take it?"

Beca bites her lip and looked down shaking her head. "As well as you would expect."

"I'm sorry babes. What about your mom?"

"I'm going over there for dinner tonight so I'll tell her then."

Stacie looked at her and pouted her lip.

"When do you leave?"

"In a month." She sighed and watched as Stacie's pout got deeper.

"Oh no! No way! Don't start that shit now Conrad!" she groans as she pulls the tall brunette closer to her by an arm around her neck.

"You know I love you Stace." Beca smiles as she feels the girl nod into her neck. Beca turned her head to press a kiss to the top of her head.

The two girls have been friends since they were six and now eleven years later, in one month they would be separated and both of them were feeling the weight of the impending separation. As they sat there in a tight embrace they both silently vowed that the other would never be forgotten.


	2. Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: This took three sessions to write and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but it is what it is. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Also, this fic is completely AU, where I decided to keep 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell', but who knows, that may change in future chapters.**

For Beca, she knew this last month in Jackson was going to be busy. She had to prepare everything for her move to the base and make sure her uniform was in top condition. She received it a couple days ago but vowed not to wear it until the day she departs, so for now it sat in the front of her closet, clean, pristine and ready to go.

She was still sad that soon she'd have to leave her best friend and the town she grew up in, but she was excited that she was finally getting the fuck out of there.

It's been a week since she got accepted and she was doing her best to make the most of the time she has left, but school did get in the way of that. I mean seriously, the last thing Beca wanted to be doing was sitting in a damn classroom, learning about shit she didn't even need.

That was until Wednesday morning when a new student walked into homeroom. God, she was beautiful. Gorgeous, wavy, red hair that cascaded down her shoulders. So beautiful that for the first time Beca actually sat a little straighter, glancing at the vacant seat next to her and almost telepathically begging the teacher to offer the seat to the newbie.

Beca tuned her ears to hear the conversation between the teacher and the redheaded beauty.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Beale. I think I'm in the right place." She said with a megawatt smile and a cheery greeting.

"Yes, I've been expecting you. You can take a seat next to Mitchell." He returned her smile and pointed at Beca.

Beca took a deep breath and did her best to smile at the ginger as she approached her.

She took a seat and turned to the small brunette, beaming widely. She held out her hand as she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Chloe and I take it you're Mitchell?"

Beca fought with her brain for a while, trying to form words and get her hand to shake Chloe's. She sat there for about a minute with a stupid look on her face before Chloe tilted her head in question.

"Beca." She blurted out, almost scaring the redhead as she took her hand and shook it. When they pulled back Beca swore her hand was tingling at the contact.

It brought on a memory from last week when she told Stacie, sarcastically of course, that in the next week she'd fall for a redhead.

 _God damn it._

"Wow, the universe must have something against me." She whispered to herself, blushing when she realised that Chloe had heard her.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't mean that in like a bad way." She hurried to comfort.

"What I meant was that you seem nice and you're like really beautiful." _Mental face palm much Beca!_

"I mean...uh...shit." She muttered to herself as Chloe sat there with a cheeky grin on her face.

 _God Beca, she probably thinks you're a mental case._

"Well, thank you for that compliment. You're not so bad yourself." She added with a wink.

 _Oh God, her eyes are so blue._

Beca stuttered incoherently for a few seconds before the bell to announce first class was rung. She praised whatever higher power there was and packed her stuff as quickly as possible.

"Would you be able to tell me how to get to AP Chem. in Room 17?"

Beca swallowed hard and nodded. "Uh, yeah, that's my class too."

"Awes! We can walk together." Chloe laughed excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

 _What are you doing Beca?! You can't do this to yourself! But, God, her eyes, and her smile and her voice...ugh. No. No, nothing is going to get in the way of your career!_

Beca mentally argued with herself as she started leading Chloe to their class.

Chloe couldn't get over how beautiful this small, brunette girl was. She had never met someone that she had such an intense pull to get to know. Beca had this air of mystery about her, plus she was really cute when she was flustered.

Chloe knew she was attractive and she knew how to use her eyes and smile to get exactly what she wanted, including the reaction she got from Beca. She thought the brunette was cute in a way, even though she gave off this, I'm closed and moody, kind of vibe. The redhead wanted nothing more than to get to know her and figure her out.

She was also undeniably attracted to the girl, but she wouldn't play those cards too soon, she didn't even know if Beca was gay, but that wouldn't deter her from throwing on the classic, Beale charm and that's exactly what she did, the whole walk to their AP Chem. class. Asking all the basic questions, you know, the, 'So have you always lived here?', 'Do you like it here?', all that kind of stuff, but throwing in small winks, a lip lick and occasionally a small twisted lip bite, which got an interesting reaction from Beca that involved tripping over her own feet it would seem, and then stumbling into a row of lockers.

As they entered the classroom and took their seats, Chloe moved herself closer to Beca, this didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, however, she chose to ignore it because no matter how attracted she was to Chloe, she wouldn't fuck up her career for a stupid crush.

So, for the rest of Chloe's first day, Beca tried to avoid the redhead, it didn't work very well as they had most classes together, including Gym, and Beca would be lying of she said she didn't sneak a peek of the redhead changing, her breath catching in her throat at the way Chloe's muscles moved as she pulled on a shirt, or the shape of her behind as she bent down to remove her shorts. Beca started to suspect that Chloe was aware of what she was doing to the brunette, and that she was enjoying it, getting a reaction out of the smaller girl.

No, no. Beca couldn't do this, she couldn't jeopardise everything she has work so hard for. She couldn't do this, she **wouldn't** do this, besides, they've only known each other for a day and Beca was leaving in two weeks so it didn't matter anyway. She would just keep making the most of her time left with Stacie and focus on the preparation she needs before she leaves.


	3. Tutor Me?

**A/N: I know you want longer chapters for all my fics, but here's the thing: I work two jobs and I honestly don't have the time to even sleep, let alone write longer chapters. I'm sorry that I can't give you longer chapters, but it is what it is. Thank you for supporting my fics though and I am so grateful for every review I get. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Beca couldn't sleep that night. She spent the whole night thinking of Chloe, something she knew she couldn't be doing. Maybe the universe really did have something against her. Why did she have to come into her life so close to when Beca was leaving? The rest of the week flew by, thanks to school and Beca had hardly spent any time with Stacie, so by the time her second last week rolled around Beca and Stacie decided to ditch school and spent the time together, going to the park and just hanging out.

Beca was definitely going to miss her best friend. They had never left each other's sides since the day they met and it was going to be hard on both of them. Beca promised to call and Skype when she could, but they both knew that even that would be very rarely, but for the sake of their friendship she promised she'd try.

"I can't believe we only have two weeks left." Stacie sighed sadly as they sat at the park Tuesday afternoon.

"I know, but I'm excited."

"I'm excited for you. I'm just...I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, now, none of the heavy shit Stace. This is supposed to be fun time. All that other stuff can be talked about later." Beca put her arm around her best friend's shoulder and pulled her close.

Stacie nodded sadly and rested her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"So, what's the story between you and Beale?"

Beca stiffened. "There's no story."

"Oh come on Becs, I've known you for years. You're falling for her. It's obvious."

"Nope and even if I was it would be crazy because we barely know each other."

Stacie shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't seem too crazy. I mean she's gorgeous."

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes. "She's not just gorgeous...besides it's not about how she looks. She's funny and really smart and she's so nice to everyone..." Beca trailed off and bit her lip as Stacie sat up to look at her.

"A-ha! You are so into her!"

"I am not!"

"You are babes. No point in denying it."

"Whatever."

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" A familiar voice made itself known.

Beca swallowed hard and looked up into the face of the blue-eyed ginger that consumes her thoughts.

"No, not at all. I actually need to get going. I have work tonight." Stacie smiled and stood up, walking past Chloe before turning around and pointing at her, mouthing to Becato talk to her properly.

"Mind if I sit?" Chloe asked as Beca nodded her head quickly and moved over to give her room to sit down.

"So, are you and Stacie together?"

Beca choked on her laugh. "Oh God no. She's my best friend. We've known each other for ages. She's like a sister, so that would be weird."

Chloe nodded and suppressed her smile. Beca sat looking at her for a while, not meaning to be creepy, until Chloe cleared her throat and she realised that she was, in fact, being creepy.

"You haven't been at school for two days, I've missed you." She said shyly. Of course, Chloe wasn't shy at all, but she was trying to gauge how Beca would take compliments like that from her.

Beca nodded and bit her lip. "Uh, yeah, Stacie and I decided to ditch and just hang out."

Chloe tried to hide her disappointment that Beca didn't tell her she missed her too and carried on the conversation.

"I noticed that you're really good at English."

"Uh, yeah. I speak it fluently."

"No, silly, I meant in class." Beca rolled her eyes and nodded in the affirmative.

"It's my favourite subject. I like...words. How they flow and everything."

Chloe nodded and bit her lip.

"I was wondering if you would tutor me. I'm not so good at it, but I took it because I find it interesting."

Beca swallowed hard. She wanted Beca to tutor her, in English? No, no. Beca was leaving in two weeks, there's no way that she could tutor Chloe. No way in hell could she-

"Yeah, sure." _Damn it, Beca!_

"Awes, so do you want to meet up in the library at lunch tomorrow? I found this really great corner that would be perfect and we wouldn't be disturbed."

"Sounds great." Beca drawled. She would be lying if she didn't say that she was excited to spend some alone time with the redhead, but she couldn't do this to herself. Not only that but it was unfair to Chloe, having a tutor that wouldn't be around in two weeks. It was a horrible idea, not to mention dangerous for Beca's emotions, but then again, she DID join the army, so she was beyond playing it safe.

Lunch the next day, rolled around faster than Beca would have liked, but nevertheless she walked to the library to find a smiling Chloe greeting her at the front door.

Chloe led them inside to a small corner in between a couple of shelves. Beca had been going to this school since freshmen year and she had never even known this place existed. She liked it. It was private, quiet and away from other people.

The two sat down at the desk and Beca pulled her English folder out. At the moment they were studying 'Romeo and Juliet', how cliché.

"So, what you're saying is that Romeo wasn't really all that hurt about this other chick because he met Juliet?"

"See, you're getting it."

"I'm still a little stuck on this quote though. What does "Shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world wearied flesh" even mean?"

"Basically, he is trying to say that by killing himself, he will be free of all his sins and change his destiny."

"That's sad." Chloe pouted as she took notes, admiring the way Beca can explain something in a way that has Chloe's full, unwavering attention.

"I think it's beautiful." Beca bit her lip. She had always loved Romeo's monologue before he dies.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because people think that destiny is a set thing. Something that you can't control. This is Romeo's big 'fuck you' to that idea. He believes that destiny can only get you so far before you decide you want something different, something better. Nothing is set in stone and everything is open to interpretation."

Chloe was hanging on to Beca's every word and Beca noticed, slowing down her words before they stopped completely as she lost herself in the ginger's cerulean eyes, drowning in them like deep crystal lakes.

Chloe stared back at her, neither had noticed that Beca had stopped talking. It was like everything was moving in slow motion for them both as they leaned towards each other, foreheads resting together.

In that moment Chloe couldn't breathe, she couldn't think about anything else other than what it would be like to feel Beca's lips on hers.

Beca was thinking a multitude of things. What it would be like to kiss Chloe, how this would fuck with her going away, how this could ever work between them.

Beca suddenly pulled back and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't...I should go." Beca stood quickly, packing her stuff and rushing out of the library.

 _What were you thinking Beca?! You leave in two weeks! You can't fall for her! You can't do this to yourself, or to her!_

As Beca left, Chloe sat at the desk, stunned, wondering to herself just what happened. She was a little hurt that Beca had rushed off like that and she didn't know what to do now.


	4. Almost Lovers

**A/N: Okay I know I've been gone for a while and I know this is really short but I still have to adult and go to work so that's why I've been absent for a bit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

Chloe had no idea what Beca's deal was. Obviously Beca was interested, but when they almost kissed she froze up and just ran away. All Chloe knew was that she wanted Beca. In the short time that they had known each other, Chloe knew that Beca was a kind, caring person, who was just a little rough around the edges. Chloe always prided herself on her ability to figure people out just by meeting them, and she thought that she had Beca pretty much figured out, but there was this one thing that Chloe couldn't figure out.

Luckily for Chloe there was a party tonight at Stacie's house and she had managed to get herself an invite, and was praying that she would see Beca. You may be questioning why Stacie is having a party on a school night. Well, easy answer, she doesn't care it's a school night and high schoolers will turn up to any party at anytime, all except one...

"No Stacie."

"Oh, come on Bec! Think of it as a subtle goodbye party for you." Stacie coerced.

"Why would I want to go to some party where drunken idiots will be hitting on other drunken idiots all night?"

"Beca, my parties are the best, you know that, besides...Chloe'll be there." Stacie sang teasingly as Beca rolled her eyes.

"Why are you trying to push us together?" Beca asked, bored with the game Stacie was trying to play.

"I'm not pushing...I'm nudging." She smiled.

"Come on. Do it for me? Please, bestie?" Stacie begged with puppy eyes, knowing that Beca's resolve was cracking.

Beca groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "Ugh, fine! I'll go to this dumb party."

Stacie squealed and pulled the short brunette into a hug. "You won't regret it."

"Mhm, we'll see." Beca rolled her eyes again.

Beca will go to the party, even just to shut Stacie up. What's the worst that could happen...?

This! This is the worst that could happen! Beca groaned and ran a hand down her face as she turned to the sleeping figure next to her. Why the fuck did she agree to go to this party!? How could she be so stupid as to get drunk and have a one night stand!?

The last thing she remembers is someone doing a body shot off her, but it wasn't the same person now lying beside her.

 _Fuck, I fucked up._ Beca thought to herself as she rolled onto her other side, away from the girl beside her. Beca was absolutely terrified that it was only a matter of time before the Army found out she was gay and she'd be discharged before she was even deployed. Of course, she knew that it wouldn't happen; she was just, overreacting to the shock of having a one night stand, especially with the girl she really shouldn't have slept with.

As the girl rolled over and let out a content moan, Beca's insides clenched, you know, as shit as she feels that this happened, she gave herself credit for getting with someone that hot. The girl wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Uh, is this not weird for you right now?" Beca asked as the girl pressed closer to her. Beca could feel that the girl was pretty much naked, as was she, both the girls only had on their bras and panties.

The girl tucked behind her laughed. "Beca, what the hell do you think happened last night?" She kept laughing before it cut off in a groan.

"Do you really think we slept together? Oh wow, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." She smiled at the small girl before recounting the events of the night.

 _Beca arrived at the party when it was in full swing. People already drunk and grinding on each other to some slow, badly mixed beat. She searched the room for her best friend, finding her, no surprise in the middle of the dance floor, all the guys drooling over her._

" _Beca! You came!" She squealed excitedly, pulling the small brunette into a tight hug. Beca could smell the alcohol on her breath._

" _Yeah well I can't break a promise to my best friend." Beca shrugged and took a cup that Stacie offered her._

 _She took a sip and cringed at the burning liquor as it slid down her throat. She coughed and shook her head._

" _What is that?"_

" _I don't know but it'll get you drunk." Stacie winked._

 _And get her drunk it did. After three cups of the mystery alcohol and a body shot off Stacie and Beca was feeling free, confident and dare I say it, she began to have fun, joining in on the games that were being played through the night. Until she found herself pressed against the redhead that haunted her dreams with her piercing blue eyes and her angelic smile, when did they even find each other? Pressed together and dancing in a way that could only be construed as performing a sex act in public. Chloe was doing all sorts of things with her hips and hands that was driving Beca absolutely mad with lust and desire and Beca was just drunk enough to take full advantage of that, without thinking of the consequences in that moment._

 _Chloe, with her back to Beca's front had no idea what she was up to until she felt a soft, small hand, move her hair across her shoulder and soft lips descend onto her exposed shoulder and up her neck to her jaw. The redhead couldn't hold in the soft mewling moan that left her lips at the contact. The sound seemed to spur Beca on because Chloe suddenly found herself facing the brunette and being walked backwards through the house to the stair case, where Beca forcefully pushed her against the railing as their lips connected in a heated, sloppy, yet passionate kiss. The two girls slowly and messily made their way upstairs and into the nearest bedroom, unable to keep their hands to themselves for longer than two seconds._

 _As they collapsed onto the bed, Beca's left hand made its way under Chloe's thigh, hiking it up her hip as the two continued their heated make out session._

 _After a few minutes of what could only be described as basically dry humping Beca jumped up and ran to the ensuite and collapsed in front of the toilet, letting all the alcohol from the night come raging back up her throat and into the toilet bowl._

 _Chloe sighed and made her way over to the small girl, holding her hair back and rubbing small circles on her back._

" _It's okay Becs, let it out." She soothed as Beca continued dry retching. When it had subsided Chloe helped her up and back into bed, removing her vomit covered clothes and tucking her in before turning her back to leave. Beca's hand shot out and held Chloe's wrist._

" _Don't go. Please stay with me." Beca lazily pleaded, her eyes getting heavier by the second._

 _Chloe removed her own clothes and crawled in next to the brunette and pulled her into her arms where Beca sighed contently._

"We didn't have sex?" Beca questioned as Chloe finished her recount.

"No, Beca we didn't."

Beca sighed in relief and Chloe's heart sank. How could she be relieved? It kind of hurt Chloe's feelings a little bit. Maybe she was reading this all wrong. Maybe Beca wasn't into her like she thought she was and that burned in Chloe's throat like straight vodka because if Chloe was being honest, it was getting harder and harder to resist the brunette.

"So, I need to get going. I've got shit to do, but we still on for a tutoring session tomorrow?" Beca asked as she got up and began dressing.

"Y-yeah. See you tomorrow." Chloe said sadly as she watched her leave, collapsing back onto the bed and letting the tears fall. Chloe has always been an emotional person. She feels emotions more strongly than other people. Her mother used to tell her that it was a gift from God, to feel things so intensely, but right now Chloe felt like it was more of a curse than anything.

"I can't do this Stacie. I'm going to break her heart."

"What's worse Beca? Being with her and being happy till you go away or breaking her heart now without even giving her chance?"

Beca sighed and put her head down.

"I can't. If the army find out I'm finished before I even start."

"You can't be sure they will even find out. Look, just give it a chance with her. Let it happen however it's going to happen and then when you leave try and keep it going."

Beca looked to her side, where she and Stacie had their picture wall on the tree house. She zoned in on a photo of the two of them on their first day of high school, standing side by side, arms around each other happily. She pulled the picture down and looked at it sadly.

"Everything was so simple back then."

"I know, but as life gets more complicated that's also when it gets more exciting."


End file.
